Night of the WereEd: Blood Moon
by KisaShika
Summary: A curse has cast itself upon the Cul-De-Sac, again. After four years of normality, the Eds have to find a way to break this curse before its too late.... Vampire/Werewolf fic.
1. Prolouge

Just so you guys are aware, this is based when the kids are in High School. Everyone is older. Don't get confused.

Blahblahblah, don't own EEnE, just Katie and the main idea for the fic. Night of the Were-Ed belongs to Nintendo-Nut1.

------------------------------

The sun was setting, street lights were turning on, people were heading home for the night; one of these people was a teenage girl, Katie. The burnet teen held a small package close to her chest, a love struck grin on her face. "I know he's going to love this…." She said to herself, oblivious to eyes that watched her from a nearby rooftop.

She turned a corner, not paying attention to her surroundings, and ran into someone's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir." She said, looking up to meet his eyes.

They were blood red.

Katie took a step back.

"I-I'll just be going now…." She stuttered, taking a few steps backwards. The man grabbed her arm then restrained her with both of his own before leaping back to the rooftop. Katie let out a yell for help, but the streets seemed to be baron of civilians.

The mysterious man jumped over a few more buildings then back to the ground. He set Katie down on wobbly legs. She looked around, having no idea where she was.

The sun was gone and the new moon shone brightly down on them.

"Miss Oaks." He started. "It's nice to finally meet you." A malicious grin on his face.

"Who are you!" Katie shouted, struggling in his grasp.

"My name is of no importance." His red eyes glowed brighter as he opened his mouth slightly. Katie watched in horror as his canines slowly grew out. She then let out a shriek of terror.

"No! No! Let me go!" The man's grip on her arms tightened almost painfully. He then reached up and yanked her head back by her hair.

"That's right…. Struggle, be scared…. Increase your pulse…." Terrified, Katie clutched the package close to her chest and cried out in pain as sharp fangs broke her flesh.

_This wasn't happening._

_No, it couldn't be._

_Vampires aren't real!_

_NO!_

_What's going on!_

_This isn't real!_

_It's not happening!_

Thoughts ran at a million miles through her head. Memories, memories of her friends, of her dad, her siblings, Kevin. Memories of Eddy.

Soon the man dropped her to the ground, gently licking his clean of blood.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Oaks." He said before spreading his dark, ripped wings and taking to the sky.


	2. It begins

Katie sat there, shocked, horrified, scared, and alone. A hand against the still bleeding wound, she grabbed the package and ran. Ran down streets, through alleyways, past shops, and back to the Cul-De-Sac. Back to safety.

In a panic, she ran past her house and straight towards Eddy's. He would know what to do, she knew he would.

She leaped over his back fence, not even caring as to how she did it without using her hands, and sprinted to the bedroom door. With her blood covered hand, Katie banged on the door, crying.

The door opened and she flung herself into Eddy's arms.

"Katie?" He said, pulling her into his room, and closing the door. "Katie…." She continued to sob into his chest. Eddy didn't notice the blood streaming from her neck until it had covered almost a quarter of his shirt.

Panicked, he quickly took her to the bathroom and turned on the sink, wetting a cloth.

"Katie." Eddy said, gently pressing the rag to the wound. "What happened?"

"I…." She started. "I was bitten by a vampire…."

Eddy dropped the rag and stepped back. It was happening again- flashbacks to his childhood. The terrors he and his friends went through. Vampires…. Werewolves…. Vampires….. Werewolves…. It was happening again.

"Eddy…." Katie said, worry was etched in her almost red eyes. Eddy stared into them, terrified, and took a couple of more steps away.

"Th-this…. " He stopped moving when she stood up and walked towards him. "This can't be happening. Not again." He said quietly. Katie got a few steps closer to him and then stopped and screamed. She then ran back to the other side of the room.

"I-I can't…." Eddy held his head, trying to think of what to do. It was his girlfriend, he couldn't kill her! He couldn't let anyone else do it either!

"We need help…." He mumbled. "Double D…." He looked up at Katie, who looked like she was just hit. Eddy quickly turned off the faucet and Katie scrambled over to him. Quickly grabbing her hand, Eddy ran out of his house. "We need to get to Double D."

-------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know, it's just the opening though.

And, FYI, the reason Katie screamed in the bathroom, REAL vampires can't cross running water.


End file.
